Of Lust And Kin
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: This story explains how Infernal Morgan and Infernal Cynthia fell into lust and incest and started their relationship. Also features ChromxRobin, MorganxAmber, HenryxSumia, and GregorxNowi as background pairings for the characters from the true successful Awakening timeline, as well as some other pairings for the non-Fire Emblem characters from the true timeline.


_"Location: Infernal Ylisse, September 14th 2154"_

It had been four months since Armand's defeat. After Iniabi, Cynthia, Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, Toxika, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Lucina, Nathaire, Charon, Rita, and Lynn had left through the Outrealm Gate following Armand's defeat, the boy had vanished. But without him around, Infernal Morgan was free to take the throne. She thus proceeded to become Exalt before anyone else could squirm their way onto it and installed herself and the New Shepherds over all of Infernal Ylisstol. From the first day of her reign, she sought to try and make Infernal Ylisse a place of equality, just like the days that Infernal Emmeryn ruled. Progress was quite slow, but there was slowly a sense of order and lawfulness returning to the burning city, and it was even starting to spread to the rest of Infernal Ylisse as well. The other nations were still stuck deep in a state of chaos, but Infernal Morgan didn't care about them at the moment. Right now, she only cared about herself and her people

Infernal Cynthia had also steadily started recovering ever since her rescue from slavery. Her body muscle and tissue exposed in her stumps had started to heal, and the infection in her stumps and the rest of her body was gone. Once her stumps were healthy enough to be messed with, new prosthetics, beautifully crafted in pure gold and implanted with jewels, were forged and placed on all four of her stumps. They fit onto her body perfectly and didn't do any internal or external damage to her. Infernal Cynthia was then given physical therapy by visiting doctors in order to help her get used to the prosthetics, with walking and using her upper muscles normally again. Her progress made a steady rise in recovery, and at the current moment, her sessions had completed and she was able to function relatively normally again. She had also been given multiple pairs of fancy clothing to wear, as well as a complete replica of her former Pegasus Knight armor, which she wore regularly and only wore the fancy clothing when she felt like dressing up or when she was required to do so, her old lance, which Infernal Morgan had managed to save and hold onto, and a life of comfort away from the court. But her harsh life as Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie's slave, as well as losing almost her entire family, had scarred her. She started becoming overprotective of Infernal Morgan and did all she could to make her feel great, she didn't trust anyone except her niece, and she started having terrible nightmares and couldn't sleep at night. Because of that, Infernal Morgan gave her a room close to her own and devoted a lot of her time to caring for her when not busy overseeing the recovering haldom. Infernal Cynthia's hair had also started to grow back, but there was still too little for the dark blue haired woman to rearrange it into pigtails, so it was still short and choppy.

Infernal Tiki had also been taken in to be cared after she had been found unconscious and badly mistreated from her time under Armand's control. However, she had been badly scarred from her treatment, much like Infernal Cynthia had been. But unlike the reinstated princess, with the stress from being one of Armand's toys and without her Dragonstone to adequately control herself for so long, she had started to show signs of extreme anger and that she was starting to degrade. It was only a matter of time before she'd lose herself completely, so until Infernal Laurent, who was Frederick's son instead of Vaike's in this world and had managed to survive as one of Infernal Morgan's followers, as well as being one of her closer allies that actually didn't want anything out of her, could find anything useful through any ancient text or sources on how to halt her growing insanity, she was being held prisoner in a special facility that no one except Infernal Morgan and Infernal Laurent knew the location of. There was no reason to worry over Infernal Tiki fully degrading and escaping, as the chains that held her down were enchanted to weaken her in both human and dragon form.

One day, Infernal Cynthia was dressed in her armor. She was walking past Infernal Morgan's room when she heard something odd. She stopped and tilted her head to raise an ear.

 _"Hey, that sounds like Morgan. She... she sounds like she's in pain!"_ Infernal Cynthia thought.

She rushed to the closed door in order to barge in and ask her niece what was wrong. But when she put her metal hand on the doorknob, she froze as she heard something else. Infernal Morgan was grunting repeatedly, as if she being bumped up and down repeatedly. Infernal Cynthia wondered what the younger girl was doing and opened the door slightly to peek inside. When she opened the door, the smell of alcohol floated out of the room, making the dark blue haired woman hold her hand over her mouth and nose in order to avoid coughing and having her niece detect her. She then opened the door, and when she did, she flushed in both embarrassment and anger. Her niece was currently sitting upright in bed, completely naked and getting banged by one of the New Shepherds male followers. His name was Drystan, a 60 year old man with graying light blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He also had the reputation of being a major drunk. Infernal Morgan's followers all mostly wanted something out of her before they agreed to follow her and help her win over Infernal Ylisse. Some wanted wealth and fortune, while others wanted fame... but the one thing that most of them, even the females, wanted out of the girl was to breed her, so their child would give them leverage to the throne. Infernal Morgan, being incredibly weak, cowardly, and formerly a wanted girl, had immediately agreed to their conditions, even if the follower she was trying to recruit was a vile criminal. So now because Infernal Ylisse was in her hands and the New Shepherds had taken control of Infernal Ylisse, Infernal Morgan was to pay up to her followers and reward them with their desires. Almost immediately after announcing they'd be rewarded for their services and support, her followers that wanted her for her body had started to try and impregnate her.

So far, there had been no heirs born to Infernal Morgan by her followers. However, she had given birth to the child that she was pregnant with when Iniabi and his group were in Infernal Ylisse. It was a Taguel daughter she had with Infernal Yarne, that being a girl named Marigold. Currently, the three months old baby looked almost exactly human-like, with the exception of having "puppy" ears. Infernal Morgan and Infernal Yarne were also not together anymore. Shortly after their daughter's birth, the two had a massive argument and broke up, largely fueled by the fact that Infernal Yarne terribly abused her in their relationship. Despite Infernal Morgan's pleas for him to stay and not to abandon her, Infernal Yarne coldly left and took Marigold with him, leaving Infernal Morgan alone. But shortly afterwards, Infernal Yarne had mysteriously died and Marigold had fallen back under the care of her mother.

Currently, Drystan was on Infernal Morgan's king sized bed. The pillows were thrown all over the room, while the two's bodies were tangled up in the bed sheets. Drystan had Infernal Morgan arranged so that she was sitting on his lap, with her back on his chest. The currently drunk man rapidly rammed in and out of her body, while roughly groping her breasts and skin. The girl had welts and bruises all over her body from her rough treatment, but instead of feeling pain, Infernal Morgan was feeling massive pleasure, and she let out multiple moans as the much-older man rammed his member inside her body, almost hitting the tip of her fertile womb. The girl was in so much pleasure that she didn't notice her aunt staring in at her. Infernal Cynthia felt disgust and anger at how Drystan was treating her dead sister's daughter, but at the same time, she felt fear that if she intruded on the situation and forced him out of the palace, he'd do something to her niece as revenge. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, Infernal Cynthia attempted to close the door and leave the room as if nothing had happened. But just as the door was closed and she was about to step away, she heard Infernal Morgan let out a cry of pleasure as Drystan emptied loads of sperm into her womb.

 _"U-Ugh. There ya go, Princess. I hope that seals our bargain."_ Drystan said from behind the door.

There was shuffling and the sound of the bed creaking as Infernal Morgan shifted herself off his lap. However, Infernal Cynthia suddenly heard a slap hitting her niece's skin and jolted in shock.

 _"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Princess. Who said I was done with you? Since we may never get this opportunity again, I was hoping that perhaps we might make sure that you didn't... cheat me out of our deal."_ Drystan said.

Upon hearing the sound of Infernal Morgan's voice, shy and mixed with arousal, Infernal Cynthia suddenly started to feel pressure in her legs and her heart sped up.

 _"This... this isn't right. I need to leave before things heat up."_ Infernal Cynthia thought.

 _"Huh? Uh, ha ha ha! Th-That's a good one, Drystan! You know we'll see each other again later, right? I haven't bore your child yet. A-And why'd I ever lie to you? I'd never lie to my own supporters."_ Infernal Morgan said.

A rough kiss was heard. Infernal Cynthia flinched and frowned. Her niece being dominated and impregnated reluctantly always bothered her, but for some reason, it really bothered her that time.

 _"That's right, you little brat. You haven't given me my heir yet. Though... I suppose that can wait for another day. You deserve your rest. I'll be seeing you again later on, Morgan."_ Drystan said.

Infernal Cynthia hid behind a corner wall and peeked out as Drystan dragged himself out of Infernal Morgan's bedroom and limped down the hallway. His footsteps got quieter and quieter, until Infernal Cynthia was left with nothing to listen too. She hung her head and sighed.

"Why am I still here? Every reason of me being here is to witness my own niece being used and abused. I can't help but feel sorry for Morgan. If it were me... no, never mind. I've got to go. I've already wasted too much time here." Infernal Cynthia muttered.

She attempted to walk away, but suddenly flinched as she felt the tingling in her groin continue. The ex-slave took in a deep breath as a familiar faint sensation of extreme pleasure traveled through her body.

"Augh! N-No... I've... got to stop. I... I-I can't..." Infernal Cynthia started to whisper.

She groaned and looked in both directions to make sure that no one else was watching. She didn't see anyone out in the palace halls, nor did she think that Infernal Morgan would suddenly walk out her bedroom door and leave the room, as she'd probably be busy cleaning Drystan's gunk as best as she could off of her body and then take a rest. Even if she left the room, the older woman didn't think her niece would see her. Her rapid heart and the tingling in her groin made her unable to control herself anymore. Looking around one last time to make sure that no one was looking, the woman sat down on her metal knees, unfastened her belt, and pulled down her skirt and underwear, opening up her lower body to the outside world. Her lower lips, despite being worn and stretched from constantly being rammed into by Infernal Phillip and popping out multiple babies for his family, were still plump, inviting, and were even starting to become sopping wet and glistening brightly in the light as a reaction to her sudden urges. Infernal Cynthia's body started swaying in mild ecstasy as she started pumping her fingers into her wet opening and massaged it.

"Ugh! Uhn, ungh, mmmm! Nn! Hah! Ah! Oh! Why does this feel... so... good?" Infernal Cynthia asked weakly.

The noises of her solo session got louder and faster as she increased her hand movements. However, her actions had started to become noticed. Inside her room, Infernal Morgan had been left laying on the bed after Drystan left. He had dumped multiple thick loads of sperm into her womb, so much so that much of it was coursing out of her opening, running down her legs, and pooling down on the bed sheets below her. She had then gotten up, grabbed a small towel, and used it to wipe off any of Drystan's sperm that had squirted onto her body and onto the bed as best as she could. As she's did, she heard Infernal Cynthia's grunts outside her door and peered out to see her aunt squirming on the floor as she pleasured herself. Infernal Morgan knew that she should stop her aunt and her actions, but for some reason, her moans were making the girl feel a level of pleasure that she had felt before. The feeling was amazing, and she realized it was the same feeling as when she was making love with Infernal Yarne when he was still alive and they were still together, as well as the many times her followers had started to try and impregnate her as of lately. She began to reflect on her aunt and her past, and as she did so and her aunt continued pleasuring herself, she started stroking her lower lips. It was still soaked and filled with Drystan's sperm inside her love tunnel, but the Exalt didn't care. She started to think about boys, and then the more she went over them, the more she started to question what she saw in them. What made them "cute"? Why should girls even have to date them only? And why had she even seen anything in Infernal Yarne? He was abusive and neglectful to her, and he constantly pressured her into doing things she was extremely uncomfortable with, especially sex. The more she thought about boys, the more she thought they weren't satisfying to her, while she started to think that girls were cute and satisfying to her. She realized that she was a lesbian, like her aunt. Infernal Cynthia herself started to make her feel things that she hadn't before. A tingling in her stomach made her feel slightly queasy as she went over her relationship with her aunt. Infernal Cynthia was kind, sweet, and caring of her when almost no one else genuinely cared about her. And although she was quite overprotective of her niece and had major problems resulting from her stress and former slavery, Infernal Morgan thought that was cute. She realized she had feelings for the older woman, even if she was her aunt, and without a male around and the castle being so quiet for some reason, the dark blue haired woman could only hear her own grunts and heavy breathing. Combined with her aunt's breathing, her mind produced a fantasy. A fantasy where she was making love to her aunt and there was not a care in the world.

"Gah!" Infernal Cynthia cried.

Infernal Morgan opened her eyes. She felt that the fantasy was going farther than what already was happening, but she continued stroking her opening anyway.

"Ugh! Ungh!" Infernal Cynthia moaned.

Her voice started reaching the final levels of climax. Infernal Morgan took that as cue, and she rubbed and pumped into her lower lips with her hands at maximum speed and strength so she could release in unison with her aunt.

"Ah! Augh! It's coming! It's coming!" Infernal Cynthia hissed.

She gave a loud squeal as her body squeezed out thick globs of white liquid onto the hallway floor. Meanwhile, Infernal Morgan's body released a large amount of the white jelly-like substance onto her floor, spraying it all over the stone floor beneath her. The dark blue haired girl collapsed and rested against a wall, naked, covered in dried sperm, and panting. She was now done masturbating to her aunt. The girl laid there as she heard her aunt curse, before scrambling to put back on her bottom clothing and cleaning up the juices that she had expelled from her body. Once she was done, Infernal Morgan listened as she heard the older woman walk away, before the hallways were quiet once more.

"What is wrong with me?" Infernal Morgan asked.

She shook her head.

"No! This is completely fine. I've made up my mind. I want Aunt Cynthia all to myself. My followers aren't the best of people, no one else will ever want to love me, and Aunt Cynthia is hurting deeply. I want to be one who cares for her forever!" Infernal Morgan said boldly.

She then sighed and cupped her chin in thought.

"But how do I manage to find an opportunity to confess to her? And what happens if she rejects my feelings?" Infernal Morgan asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, September 23rd 2154"_

Nine days later, long after night had fallen, Infernal Morgan stepped out of her bathroom. The dark blue haired Exalt gazed around her room. It felt empty now that her maids had left for the night. She always had her maids leave her room whenever she dismissed them so she could be alone with a follower that wanted to impregnate her, or just when she wanted to be alone, but it felt especially empty that night, due to how late it was. She sighed and moved to her closet to change for bed, but then noticed something bright near the door. Inspecting it further, she found it was an aquamarine necklace. Infernal Cynthia had been given it as a gift from her niece six days prior, as a way of getting closer to her, and the older woman had started to wear it. The young girl quickly snagged it from the floor and sprinted down the hall to Infernal Cynthia's bedroom. However, as she reached her aunt's door, she heard a muffled voice. She looked around, expecting to see someone pass around the corner of the hall, but no one came.

"Morgan." the voice whispered.

Infernal Morgan whirled around, the sound now coming from behind her. A deep moan quickly followed. Infernal Morgan finally pinpointed the sound coming from the other side of the wall where she stood, but before she could become worried, something caught her eye. She knelt down and found a small hole carved clean through the wall, leading to her aunt's personal bath. The older woman was currently using it. Her golden legs were detached from her lower stumps and placed next to the bath where she could reach them, while her arms were still attached to her torso. Her head was lolled to the side and her face flushed, with a heavy rise and fall of her chest pulling her breasts just above the surface of the water before falling back beneath the waves.

"Mor-gan." Infernal Cynthia whispered, her head falling back as she pulled her heaving chest up completely out of the water.

Infernal Morgan's face flushed deep, the image overwhelming her and the realization welling in her chest and pooling in her hips. She was incredibly happy to see that Infernal Cynthia had feelings for her, but she knew she couldn't screw her only chance at a relationship with her aunt up. Her mother's sister tensed and her movements became more frenzied, the water's surface rippling around her. Her head fell forward and her breath puffed against the water's surface.

"M-Morgan!" Infernal Cynthia panted, her face flushing more with each breath.

Her niece's knees became weak, the familiar ache returning in full force between them. However, she did her best to calm herself, as it wasn't the time to lose herself. She quickly devised a plan, and with one final deep breath, she set it into motion.

"Aunt Cynthia?" Infernal Morgan asked hesitantly, slowly stepping into her aunt's quarters.

Infernal Cynthia bolted upright.

"Morgan!" Infernal Cynthia shouted, quite startled.

"Sorry if I'm intruding, but you left your necklace in my room." Infernal Morgan said.

She held the aforementioned jewelry out to the open doorway.

"Oh, Morgan, you aren't intruding. You don't have to come all this way just to bring me that." Infernal Cynthia said, her voice tender.

"I know, but I thought I should also inform you that I found a hole in the wall to my bath." Infernal Morgan said.

Infernal Cynthia gasped in horror.

"What?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

Infernal Morgan heard the water slosh and her aunt suddenly give a cry. There was the sound of a crash and then clattering, before her aunt appeared in the doorway, with a dark blue towel wrapped around her chest and waist, her prosthetic legs hastily and loosely put on, her entire body dripping wet, and her eyes wide.

"A hole. You seem to have one as well." Infernal Morgan replied calmly.

She pointed in the direction of the wall, hoping the older woman would go to investigate. It was proving difficult to keep her eyes on her aunt's face, but as she hoped, Infernal Cynthia disappeared behind the wall to see the hole for herself. When she returned, her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Forgive me, Morgan. I don't know how I allowed such a thing to happen." Infernal Cynthia said.

"No, Aunt Cynthia, it's alr..." Infernal Morgan started to say.

"No! As your aunt and remaining family member, I cannot allow such things to happen. Please, just leave this to me. I'll stand guard at your doorway as you bathe. No one will invade your privacy. I promise." Infernal Cynthia said, many different emotions swirling behind her gray eyes.

Infernal Morgan blushed lightly at her aunt's dedication.

"If you insist. Alright, go on. I'll be there shortly." Infernal Morgan ordered.

Infernal Cynthia nodded and gave her niece a small smile. Infernal Morgan nodded back, before lightly turning around and slipping back through her aunt's bedroom door. Once she felt that she had gone far enough, she sprinted the rest of the way down the hall. There was work to be done, and if she knew her aunt, especially with her nervous behavior and stress from her ten years of slavery, there would be very little time to do it. She flew across the floor to the wall behind her bed, where she kept Falchion hung up on the wall, while Fiammetta rested gently against her bed frame. Grasping the divine blade, she sprinted to her bathroom and began carving a hole as much like the first one as she could in the wall. It was crudely cut and had made a mess on her floor, but it would do it's job. She set Falchion down and began filling the tub with hot water. Just as she had thought, Infernal Cynthia had been right on her tail, with metal clanks walking intimidatingly down the hall. Infernal Cynthia gasped as she found the hole and she knelt down to looks it further.

"Gods, forgive me, Morgan! I do not know how I could have missed this!" Infernal Cynthia said sadly.

Infernal Morgan's heart ached at the intense guilt in her aunt's voice. She knew Infernal Cynthia would be beating herself up inside while she bathed, but she wasn't upset much because she knew it wouldn't last if she succeeded. She had to focus.

"Aunt Cynthia, please, it's alright." Infernal Morgan said.

She did her best to ease her aunt's pain, but it seemed to have little effect.

"Enjoy your bath, Morgan. I'll be right here if you need me." Infernal Cynthia said.

Infernal Morgan sighed. Her aunt's dedication sometimes overwhelmed her, but she loved it all the same. The Exalt hummed her response as climbed into the bath and relaxed against the back, too focused on her thoughts to give a proper response. She allowed time to pass and for the hot water ease her nerves and relax her as she prepared for the next step in her plan.

 _"It's just like the tactics that Father taught me when he was alive. You've got this, Morgan. It's time to stop being such a coward and get together with your amazing hot young aunt."_ Infernal Morgan thought.

Slowly, the dark blue haired girl ran her hands down her stomach and over her thighs, gently easing her fingers past her folds. She found the greatest source of pleasure hidden beneath soft curls and slowly began to rub it, settling into a gentle rhythm. Her breathing became heavy as she released her focus, forgetting her surroundings and losing herself in her own touch.

"A-Aunt Cynthia." Infernal Morgan moaned, a little louder than intended.

She heard shifting coming from outside, the sound signaling her plan's success, but she was too distracted to completely realize it. The young girl hummed, her back arching as she quickened her pace, small gasps slipping between heavy pants.

"Aunt Cynthia." Infernal Morgan moaned.

Her head lolled back, completely oblivious of the wide gray eye peering in from the other side of the wall. A loud thump rang from outside, startling Infernal Morgan before she could reach her peak.

"Auntie? Are you alright?" Infernal Morgan asked, a little flustered and embarrassed.

Although she felt embarrassed, she was pleased that she could move onto the truly fun phase.

"Would you like to join me, rather than watch from out there?" Infernal Morgan asked.

She gave her aunt a flirty smile. For a moment, the eye peering in at her only blinked, but then disappeared, followed by a smaller thump and soft shuffling before a very red Infernal Cynthia appeared in her doorway, clad only in a thin robe and her lance slung across her back.

"You...you called for me, Morgan?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

Infernal Morgan had never seen her aunt so embarrassed. Her face reddened deeper with each passing second.

"Hey, Auntie. Come on in and join me." Infernal Morgan replied.

She motioned to the space of the bath in front of her. Infernal Cynthia hesitated, her eyes darting back to the hole, but she did as she was asked. As she walked to the wall, intending to place her lance over the hole, she noticed Falchion sitting on a low table and a mess of wood and stone all over the floor. The older dark blue haired woman paused, slowly looking back and forth between the two.

"You... you did this?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

She turned to Infernal Morgan. Her shock distracted her enough to finally look her niece in the eye. The Exalt looked down and nibbled her lip with a sheepish grin. Infernal Cynthia's face flushed, her eyes glued to the floor as the realization hit her. Infernal Morgan watched as her aunt placed her lance against the wall. Although her metal hands clanked and shook, she secured it effectively, hoping to block as much sound and view as she could. Infernal Morgan closed her eyes, hoping it would ease some of her aunt's nerves and allow her to comfortably undress. Soon enough, she could hear the soft flump of her aunt's robe as it fell to the floor, soon followed by soft footsteps and a quiet sploosh as she entered the water. Infernal Morgan worried what her aunt would do if she didn't open her eyes, or how she'd react without her niece's gaze on her, but she's opened them to find her aunt in the middle of the bath, looking scared do uncomfortable. While her groin and lower legs were submerged underwater, her upper chest rested just above it, plump, large, and inviting to Infernal Morgan. The younger girl closed the distance between them, and she placed one hand on her aunt's shoulder and the other against her cheek. Infernal Cynthia's hands settled on the Exalted girl's back and pulled her closer to her body. Leaning into her touch, Infernal Morgan pressed herself against the taller female.

Electricity shooting through them, and unwilling to hold back, their lips crashed together in a frenzied kiss. Their fingers flew, desperate and clinging. Overwhelmed with the need to touch her niece, Infernal Cynthia pulled Infernal Morgan onto her lap and began peppering kisses down her jaw and neck. She fully intended to worship her dead sister's daughter like the deity she was, and by the sweet sounds that the younger dark blue haired girl was making as her metal fingers made their way across her stomach to her soft nipples, she was doing quite well. Infernal Morgan had completely let go and given herself fully to the woman that she loved so much. The sensations were overwhelming, far more intense and genuine than anything Infernal Yarne or her followers had done to her. She leaned back, allowing her aunt fuller access to her body. Infernal Cynthia immediately took advantage of that and she lifted the younger girl slightly on one leg to allow her to mouth better access to her aching body. Infernal Morgan shuddered at the warmth as her aunt's lips caressed her skin, a shaky moan escaping her. Her fingers buried themselves in Infernal Cynthia's short hair, holding her in place as she groaned and mewled at every swish of the older woman's tongue. She was so distracted by her aunt's nimble tongue that she missed the other metal hand slowly caressing down her back and over her thighs, slowly making it's way to her core. The Exalt gasped the instant her aunt's prosthetic fingers reached her folds, still quite sensitive from the earlier attention.

"A-Aunt Cynthia!" Infernal Morgan moaned weakly.

Her aunt grinned and nipped at her gently, immediately soothing the offended skin with her tongue once again. Her thighs trembling, Infernal Morgan fell into her aunt, gripping her hair. Her moans spurred Infernal Cynthia further. She explored her niece's slick folds beneath the water, memorizing every curve. The older woman reveled in her niece's deep moans, squeals, and frustrated groans as she finally reached her most sensitive spot. She started with an agonizingly slow pace first, before slowly pressing harder and faster, watching as her niece lost herself in the pleasure. The younger dark blue haired girl's climax came hard, sending waves of pleasure over her as her head flew back and her muscles spammed, a deep long moan slipping through her parted lips before she fell back into her aunt's arms, a weak panting mess. Infernal Morgan rested against her shoulder, moaning softly through her breath at every kiss her aunt fluttered across her heated skin. She leaned back and looked up at her aunt.

"I love you." Infernal Morgn whispered.

"I... I love you too!" Infernal Cynthia cried, blinking back tears.

But suddenly, to her surprise, Infernal Morgan slid off her lap and leaned back in the tub after one last warm kiss. The younger dark blue haired female smiled at her sweetly and gave her metal knee a small squeeze before lifting her hand and pointing to something behind her.

"Aunt Cynthia, can you hand me that bottle over there?" Infernal Morgan asked, a look of innocence on her face.

Hurt and disappointment flashed across Infernal Cynthia's face. But as quickly as it had come, it was hidden behind a mask. Infernal Morgan knew the mask her aunt had quite well. It was the same mask she had when she was submissive to her former masters, and the look she gave the doctors and healers that checked up on her. The older dark blue haired woman nodded and turned around, lifting herself from the bath to retrieve her niece's bottle. But just as Infernal Cynthia had fully extended to reach the bottle, Infernal Morgan gripped her metal thighs and shoved her against the edge of the tub. Shocked, Infernal Cynthia turned as best she could, now on all fours and completely exposed to her niece. Before she could speak, Infernal Morgan's tongue was on her. One long stroke up her slick folds was all it took, and Infernal Cynthia melted into the cold floor of the bath, unable to stifle the shudder that overcame her body or the deep moan that came out much louder than expected. Infernal Morgan smiled as she explored, taking her time so she could revel in every little twitch and noise she drew from her aunt, who squirmed beneath her delicate touch. Overwhelmed with sensation, Infernal Cynthia could hardly contain herself and resorted to biting her metal arms to stifle the sound. Her metal thighs clanked and shook beneath Infernal Morgan's hands as the sensations intensified. Her niece quickened her pace, determined to make her aunt feel as amazing as she had felt only moments before. And eventually, Infernal Cynthia's head shot back, her mouth agape with a ear-piercing scream as her climax overtook her. Slowly, she managed to calm down and slid herself back into the warm water. She turned to her niece, her face dazed and confused.

"What? You didn't think we were done, did you?" Infernal Morgan asked with a wink.

Infernal Cynthia gave her a passionate kiss and then grabbed her niece's hand. Infernal Morgan looked back to her with a smile and the older woman hung her head, staring fiercely at the ground.

"No. But, u-um... I guess the right question right now would be... do you want to... you know?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

Infernal Morgan gently squeezed her aunt's metal hand.

"Do you want to date, is what you're asking, right?" Infernal Morgan asked.

Infernal Cynthia shook her head.

"N-No, Morgan. I don't want to date you. I want to marry you." Infernal Cynthia replied.

She looked away shyly.

"I know this may seem... sudden, but it's just that... well, I've had really bad experiences with love. Gerome dumped me when Mother had Cherche slaughtered. Then Severa fell in love with me and I was really happy. I found my true identity and found someone that made me feel much more happier than I was with Gerome. But then Ylisstol fell into chaos and I was abused at the hands of some REALLY bad men and women for ten years afterwards. And Severa was melted alive, leaving me alone again. But then the Visitors rescued me... and you found me. Morgan, I don't care if you're female or my niece. You saved me from my captors. You took me in when no one else wanted to. You gave me a warm home. You gave me extensive care even when I'm useless to you, especially with all my limbs missing. And you go out of your way to protect me when everyone else wants me dead. I don't deserve your love. But I want to be more than just your aunt. I want to be your wife. I want to hold you and cherish you like you're a goddess. I want to make you happy." Infernal Cynthia explained.

She reached over and gave her niece a peck on her forehead.

"And I especially want to help you feel better after Yarne abandoned you. I want to fill the gap in your heart after his death. And I want to be a mother to Marigold. She needs a second mother figure in her life." Infernal Cynthia added.

She blushed a deep crimson.

"So... do you want to be my wife?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

Infernal Morgan beamed softly at her.

"I have to admit, at first, I was... "cautious" about dating another woman, my aunt at that. All my life, I've been raised with the belief that incest is wrong. But then you were brought to the castle seriously injured and dying. Ever since I've started taking care of you, my feelings have started to change. Whenever I looked at boys, I started questioning why I even thought they were cute and I started to think that girls were cute instead. And above all, I wondered what I even saw in Yarne. He was an arrogant jerk and I wasted fifteen years on him! He just left me and Marigold behind like we didn't even matter to him. But you've stuck by me when no one else loved me. My supporters just want gifts out of me. Most of them especially want to get me pregnant with heirs so they can have leverage to the throne. But you genuinely have feelings for me and care for me. Aunt Cynthia, I don't care if we get forced out again or get punished forever because of this. I would love nothing more than to give myself to you as your wife. I accept your proposal." Infernal Morgan replied.

Infernal Cynthia started crying and she hugged her niece.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Infernal Cynthia whispered.

Infernal Morgan patted her aunt gently on the back.

"Hey, it's okay, Aunt Cynthia. Everything's alright. I'll protect you with my life. You have nothing to fear." Infernal Morgan said.

Infernal Cynthia sniffled and leaned up.

"Heh, sorry about that. But Morgan, from now on, you must not call me Aunt Cynthia. From now on, you will just call me Cynthia. We're past the stage of being aunt and niece." Infernal Cynthia said.

Infernal Morgan nodded.

"Okay, Cynthia." Infernal Morgan said.

She hugged her aunt again and nuzzled her head against her neck.

"Hehe, let's get married tonight, Cynthia." Infernal Morgan whispered.

Infernal Cynthia grinned.

"What a wonderful idea, Morgan. You and me are going to have a beautiful life together. You're like my own personal hero." Infernal Cynthia said.


End file.
